Tears of an Angel
by Sopherina Auditore
Summary: My whole lifes a lie, an unforgivable lie, but i forgave him for one simple reason...I was in love. But he's engaged now, i have no chance, whats a girl like me to do? not very good at summeries, but its a good story please give it a try! Link X Azeira
1. A New Beggining

**Chapter 1 **

** I remember it perfectly… The way the sky, was always dark and gloomy. The way you would hear creatures outside of the ranch, scream with their terrifying screech. Hyrule, the once so beautiful land, turned into the most eerie land of all. Until he saved us all. Defeated all 6 temples, and Him. And managed to make it out alive. A boy of only 17 years of age saved us all. The boy was Link. He is my childhood friend and the man I love. I live with the Lon family, Malon, the daughter of the owner of the ranch, is my best friend. And so the story begins…**


	2. Azeira

**Chapter 2**

**The name is Azeira. And I just turned 17 years of age. No one knows where I'm from or who my parents are to be. All they know is Talon found my on the island with the tree on it, in the middle of lake Hylia. I was only 4, when they found me. People say I mustn't be from Hyrule, for my beauty is indescribable, though I see myself average. I have been made many offers to marry noble men. But I turned them down. Tis not want I want, there's one simple thing I want. Love. And I already know who I love. At first when I first moved into the ranch, Malon was the only friend I had and when I was 9, he arrived. We've been friends since then. At around 12 I noticed that I had a crush on him, but never love. But I can not control love, for it comes once a lifetime. **

**1 year later **


	3. Finally Free

**Chapter 3**

**"Hello Milady." startled by such deep voice, I dropped bucket of water I was carrying to the cows. "Sir how many times must I to not call me that?" I asked annoyed. Every time he sees me he calls me as if I'm one of royalty. "And how many times have I asked you not to call me that? And why do you get so bothered by it?" Link asked with such a beautifully confused face. "Because I'm merely just an orphaned farm girl, who was found. I am not one of royalty or nobelium." "Exactly, you were found, for all we know, you can be royalty or from a noble family," he said with a grin, your beauty explains is all." "You speak nonsense." With that I walked away. Picking up the bucket I dropped, I made my way toward the well located near the windmill. My hips swaying back and forth, my skirt dragging behind me. "Az, this Saturday, the king and Princess Zelda are having a ball, Malon is going with Syden, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me? The King says he has a special announcement to make about me. But I'm not sure what's about, they won't tell me." His smile vanished. "Sir… I don't think I ca-" "Aw come on please?" Link said cutting me off. "I'll think about it. O.k.?" I said with a smile. "But Azei-" "Link hey!" "Hey Mal! How are you doing?" I took this opportunity and made a run for it. I ran to the well, gathered more water and made my way to the barn. When I entered the barn I poured the water into the bin fro the cows. "Well, I've done everything I had to do," I said to no one in particular, "I'll take a ride." Making my way to Adina, my most preferred horse. She's a pure white Zoran horse. So I grabbed her opened the gates, jumped on her back, and rode past Malon and Link. All I saw was a green and purple blur, and to hear the yells of Link calling after me. **

**  
**


	4. The real Me?

**Chapter 4**

**Free. I feel the wind across my face, twirling the few strands that fell from my bun. Adina's hooves beating against the ground, sounding like my heartbeat whenever Links around. Link. His golden locks, proving to me there is something brighter than the sun. His eyes, green and blue mixed in two perfectly shaped eyes. His gorgeous bone structure, high cheek bone, covered in tan skin with a pinkish hue. He proved to me there is such thing as a perfect man. With a certain jolt, I noticed we jumped the fence to Lake Hylia. Adina stopped right at the water edge. And so I led her through the bridge and we stopped at the middle island where I was found. I hopped down Adina's back and walked to the waters edge. Sat down close enough so that my toes barely touched the water bringing my legs against my chest, resting my chin on top on my knees. Peaceful. That's what I feel right now. It's also peaceful on the ranch but…it's also hectic feed the horses, take them out, then the cows, and the cuckoos. While I do all that, Malon does the financial, and Talon sleeps. I also deliver the products around and cook. Malon's like my sister, and Talon's like my father, but they don't look at me that way. Since I moved with them I'd call Malon "Ms. Malon, or simply Ma'am". And Talon: "Sir, or Mr. Talon". Link of course I must call 'Sir' for he is the Hero of Time. "Ma'am?" I turn around to face the deep voice that I thought belonged from Link, but instead it was a uniformed solider, around his early twenties. "Yes?" I simply replied, "Are you of the name Azeira TiraRinoldi?" "Why yes Sir, why do you ask?" "The Princess asked me to escort you back. Leave your horse to run home and jump on mine." "The Princess, what would she want with me?" 'You shall see Milady." With that he held out his arm for me to hold on. But first I slapped Adina's rear and whispered in her large ears and she set off in a gallop. I turned and grabbed hold of the young man's arm and jumped on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his thin, muscular waist. Though it did not compare to Link's waist. "Ready?" I responded with one simple nod of the head. And we were off. Before I noticed we jumped the fence, and suddenly my eyelids felt heavy as I slowly lost conscious. I dreamed of Links beautiful face an- "Azeira. Wake up, Az…" stirringly I awoken from my sleep, a blur of pink and green is all I saw, and the sound of running water. As my vision focused, I noticed that I was in a cave covered in different shades of blue. A beautiful crystal clear pond with a waterfall falling from the hands of a statue of a beautiful lady. Whom I guessed to be Nayru. In front of her, was princess Zelda, but instead of her usual pink and white dress, she had a light blue gown. "Azeira." Zelda whispered, as if she wanted only me to hear and not Sean, but from the echo you can hear perfectly. She looked at me with a strange face and dropped to the floor and bowed. "Zelda," I whispered with surprise, "What are you doing, it is I who should be bowing to you." "No Azeira, my prophecy. You, Nayru, it all makes sense." She said looking up at me, I handed her my hand, and she hesitated before grabbing hold as I pulled her up. "Your hands…" she whispered astonished, "Not all farm girls have rough hands," I chuckled, but then I grew serious, "Zelda, why'd you bring me here, what do you mean your prophecy, me and Nayru and for that it all makes sense?" "Azeira," her voice sounded faint, "no one knows where you're from, who your parents are, and you were only four when Mr. Talon found you. And you were found asleep under the tree on the island. Do you know what the island means?" I shook my head no, "that tree, is the symbol of the Triforce, Din, with her mighty power has allowed it to grow with such power, Farore, goddess of courage and represents the forest and creatures of that sort. And Nayru, goddess of wisdom, that tree represents all of them. Azeira, you, who have been in all my prophecies; before you where found, my mother saw that you were coming and passed them to me when she died. Azeira, are you ready to meet your mother?" I looked at her as if I've seen a Poe. "I…I… I don't understand…" I replied shakily, "Link," was all she replied, and with that he came out from the entrance that Sean and I entered from. When I saw him I nearly gasped. "Azeira," his voice was faint and serious, "I've been looking for you, when I went to the ranch, I went to escort you here, but you left." "Sir what's going on? I don't understand, Zelda says I can meet my mother?" I said timidly "Yes, come you must see her, she's awaiting you." And with that he held the lower part of my back and guided me to a tunnel I never saw that was located behind the statue of Nayru. At the end was another statue just like the one before, only this time it was me. "Sir!? This is the temple of Nayru." I said softly. "Azeira I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I should have told you before." "What are you talking about?" I said feeling that sickening feeling of fear. "Az, I knew for a month now, I should have told yo-" "Azeira," Zelda interrupted, "come please." I hesitated a bit, until I got the courage to match her pace. "Take this," she handed me a large book, dark blue with pearls on it. Odd symbols were on it, though it looks like the Hyrulean alphabet, "Open to page 1,674. And read what it says. You might not understand it, but try to concentrate on the words and say it with meaning. Try reading it on that platform." And so I followed her directions and stood on the platform. The room was dark. And the only thing that was giving off light was the crystals all around that were reflected from the moon light that was leaking through the opening that directly hit the platform. I opened to the page that was marked and read at the top of the page. I didn't quite understand what they were, but I feel like I've heard them before, as if they were part of me. And so I read:**

**Zoals naar de maan sets , **

**En te godin belanden,**

**Min zal zitten opoffering,**

**En zeer zal uitmunten,**

**Tweede voor proces-verbaal En proces-verbaal voor uren,**

**Voor min zal zitten verhinderd,**

**En te opkomend leven zal een aanvang nemen,**

**Trying Te halen voorgeschiedenis,**

**Helemaal zulks ijselijk zeer.**

**Mijn leven zal wisseling,**

**En uiterlijk weerom zit niet een premieaffaire,**

**Nooit spijt,**

**Uitsluitend zet voort,**

**TE leven zal uiterste deel,**

**Hoop, **

**Zeer,**

**Min,**

**Verafschuwen, **

**It's helemaal vaneengaan van leven, **

**Vergeven en verleren,**

**En wonen zoals it's uw vorig dag, **

**Leven zal nooit zitten idem.**

**I felt odd and weak. Before I knew it I saw a white flash and I was out. I felt safe and warm. And an oddly familiar sent. Link. I wonder what happened to him and Zelda. I've always been jealous of Zelda; she has perfectly blond hair, and smooth skin. While I have dark brown black hair. And I am ashamed of my unnatural eyes, for they a green, blue, violet, gray, and brown. "Azeira?" hearing such a beautiful voice that I immediately recognized. Link. I opened my eyes and focused. I was lying in his arms. It appeared to me that we on a seashore, the sky, perfectly blue, as the water was crystal clear. But what surprised me the most was **_**them**_**. Three beautiful women, they were sitting on the sand. One With bright red hair, similar to Malon's, she had a bright red dress, and dark brown eyes filled with power and want. She had two daggers, each on both sides of her hip. She looked to be a head taller than me. Next was one with blonde curls, reaching her shoulders, she had bright green eyes filled with laughter and courage. She had a dark green bra type shirt stopping just bellow her breast and a matching skirt. She also had a staff on her back. And the last, she was the one who surprised me the most. She was beautiful in every way possible. But that wasn't what surprised me, when I looked at her; it was like looking in the mirror. Black, silky, straight hair matching mine, both of us had it hanging to our mid-back, the only difference between me and her is she's paler than me and I am tan from my long days of working on the ranch. She has bright blue eyes while I have a mix blue, green, brown, and violet. Such color is uncommon. We both have the elf like ears like the rest, and a few freckles in under our eyes, on our cheeks and on the bridge of our noses. The other difference was our height, she too was a head taller than me, and I am 5'2. Still in shock, I never realized I was still in Link's arms. But it felt so good, I leaned my head into him for I felt nauseas. "Are you o.k. Az?" I hear his deep, beautiful voice. "Mmm…" I responded with a small nod of my head. Resting my right hand over his heart. I would give anything to be like this forever. Knowing that he has feelings for other; brought tears to my eyes as they threatened to fall. "Azeira," hearing this beautiful smooth voice echo throughout the beach, I noticed it was the one who looked identical to me, "My names Nayru, and these are Din, and Farore." She said gesturing the other two beautiful women. I too shock to speak, for I am in the presence of the three goddesses, my breathing quickened and got deeper, "Azeira, it's been years since I've seen you face to face, throughout your years of growing up, I have watched you, and I remember holding you in my arms," she said wrapped her arms around each other as if she had a baby between her arms. I looked straight at her face, as gasped in surprise. She was holding her tears within. "When you were four I was forced to leave you on Hyrule. If Ganon knew of your existence then Hyrule might have not been saved, and neither would have you…" she said tears falling freely now. "You were so young," she choked, "and I couldn't sacrifice you for Hyrule and Hyrule for you, you meant everything to me, you where my baby." Her eyes mirrored mine, I tried to speak but my own voice sounded odd to me as I stammered on my words, "What are you," taking in a deep breath, as I regained myself, Link noticing my trouble, his gripped tightened and began smoothing my hair, "Ma'am I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I finally let out. "Azeira, you are not a farm girl, you are not a farm girl, my dear, you are Azeira, my daughter, The goddess, of the Triforce."**


End file.
